Let me come with you
by Phantom High
Summary: Eirika is heading to Rausten to warn the Pontifex. However...people are coming with her.


**Let me come with you.**

**This is something I did with Eirika's route once and I figured "Hey…I can make a one-shot out of this." Also I think it's foolhardy for both Ephraim and Eirika to send out all their units. **

**I still think Sacred Stones is a good Fire Emblem game because it has SO much polish.**

Eirika is getting ready for the trip to Rausten. She has to warn the Pontifex of Mansel about Grado's goal. She is worried about her brother, but feels a little bit better since she had everyone to fight alongside him.

"Excuse me Princess Eirika." Eirika turns around to see the Silver Knight, Seth, standing right behind her.

"Hm? Is something wrong Sir Seth?" she asked.

"…I still think Her Highness is rash to send all her retainers away, even though it is for a noble cause." said Seth solemnly.

"…Seth, I already told you…I'll be fine…my brother will need your strength in the upcoming battles."

Seth is silent for a moment until he says, "Then at the very least…take Franz with you."

"W-What?"

"Please understand my feeling Princess Eirika. It will put both me and Prince Ephraim at easeif you have some sort of security. And Franz is a good knight." said Seth with a hint of nervousness.

"I'm sorry Seth…but I can't take Franz with me…he…" said Eirika.

"…Princess…that wasn't a question…it was a statement." said Seth "Even as we speak, Franz is getting ready to travel with you. The last I saw he was packing vulenaries at Frelia's store."

Eirika doesn't know what to say. She looks at the Silver Knight who is starting to remind her of her own father. The same worried look in his eyes made her think.

"Alright Seth…I can take Franz with me if it pleases you." said Eirika.

"…I appreciate your decision Princess."

TWISTTWISTTWIST

Eirika is making sure she has everything she needs just in case. A Slim Sword, an Iron Sword, some vulenaries, and her rapier are what she's bringing. She is making sure how much more her Rapier can take when she feels someone's hands. She turns around to see Garcia.

"G-General Garcia…h-how are you?" stuttered Eirika.

Garcia looks somewhat tired if his eyes are any indication. "'I've been better."

"Oh…um…I hope you and your son will be alright." said Eirika since she knows Ross could be as rash and headstrong as her brother. In fact, she thinks to herself, those two could make good friends.

"About that Princess Eirika…" said Garcia "Ross is going with you."

"Huh?"

"I know this is very last minute, but Ross is joining your group." repeated Garcia.

"What? But Sir Franz is already coming along…and…Emphraim's battles will be dangerous."

"That's the point. I know the battles will be brutal. Even though Ross promised me he'll be careful…I just can't stop worrying about him." said Garcia who sounds like he could break down any moment. "I can't afford to lose him too. That's why…I want Ross to join with your group."

Eirika sees the aging Fighter with reminiscence. She could understand a little bit of Garcia's plight.

After all…her father did the same…and they have the same motivation.

"…I promise Ross won't died." said Eirika "I'll make sure of that."

Garcia looks up and says "Thank you Princess." He turns around to the main army, but not without saying "You know…Ross might look at you as his sister sometimes…"

Eirika can't help but smile at Garcia's comment.

RUMBARUMBARUMBA

Eirika is now making sure she has sufficient funds for the journey. She had to recalculate how much she'll probably need since Franz and Ross is coming with her.

"Hmmm…we might be in a pinch." said Eirika as chews on her quill pen.

"Money trouble princess?" asked a familiar voice.

Eirika turns around to see the Swordfighter, Joshua with his hat tipped over.

"Oh! Sir Joshua! What are you doing here?" asked Eirika.

"…I was just around the neighborhood." He said as he flips his coin around "Though he seem troubled…"

"It's nothing…really." said Eirika "Just having some troubles with the funds…that's all."

Joshua stops flipping his coin around and smirks. "So…care to make a wager princess?" asked the desert gambler.

"A wager?" asked Eirika. She knows full well gambling is bad…yet Joshua's wager is really intriguing for her. From what she heard from Sister Natasha…whenever Joshua bets…it is interesting at least. She nods to let him know she's willing to listen.

"Okay…here are the rules: I'll flip a coin. If you guess right, then I'll give you…hmm…say, 5000 gold." said Joshua.

"…What if I'm wrong?" asked Eirika suspiciously.

"…You still get your 5000 gold…but with a catch…" said Joshua "I'll be coming with you."

Eirika is taken back by Joshua's comment. His offer sounds good…but…

"My brother…won't he need your skills?" she asked

"I'm sure your brother won't miss a mercenary or two." said Joshua as he tips his hat.

"…Heads…no wait, tails!" said Eirika. The only reason she is agreeing to this ludicrous bet is because she has a feeling Joshua won't leave her alone.

Joshua smirks as he tosses the coin into the air. He grabs it by the palm…landing it on heads.

"Heads…you lose princess."

"Um…one more time!" exclaimed Eirika. She already has Franz and Ross coming…that is who she really could take without damaging her brother's performance.

Joshua shrugs his shoulders as he flips the coin again. The result…heads.

Eirika sighs in defeat. "I suppose…you're right."

"Thanks princess…who knows…maybe we will pass by to Jehanna." said Joshua.

"Eh? Is that where you were from?" asked Eirika.

"Yeah…figured before I die…I should visit home one more time." said Joshua as he grabs his bag.

RUMBARUMBRRUMBA

Eirika is making sure Ephraim's convoy is stocked with plenty of weapons. She could sense the presence of someone sneaking up on her. The only person she could think of is…

"Colm…is there something you need?" asked Eirika.

"Heh…you actually caught me. That's pretty impressive." said Colm.

"It seems everything is alright with you. I pray for both yours and Neimi's safety." she said.

"About that…Neimi and I talked it over…and I figured it'll be better if we tag along with you." said Colm.

"What…why?"

"Well…you know I'm not…trained for combat. Also, did it ever occur to you that the bad guys will try to ambush you?" asked Colm "You'll need someone of my talents if you wish to come back in one piece!"

"Um…it would make sense…" said Eirika "But what about Neimi?"

"She's coming with us. I swear, more than half the soldiers of Frelia are Archers and Snipers." pointed out Colm. "Besides, knowing Neimi, she'll most likely cry without me or anyone else to help her out."

"Oh…that makes sense." Eirika agrees. "I guess Seth was right…I'm being a little too rash."

"…You just realized that now?" asked Colm in surprise.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"When you were out training…a good deal of people agreed with me…you tend to be a little rash." said Colm.

"…I never realized that…"

RUMBARUMBARUMBA

Before the trip, Eirika grabs one of Colm's spare cloaks…actually, that was his only spare. She reasons herself that she could get him a new one much later.

Secretly, she wishes she could don on the armor of a Paladin. She is seriously considering learning how to use the lance and move swiftly without the aid of a mount.

"Excuse me."

Eirika turns around to see Lute and Artur.

"Oh, hello Lute…and Artur." greeted Eirika so politely. Lately, she notices that whenever those two come around, she tends to tenses up.

"I hope the journey will bring us to the destination safely." said Artur.

"Yes…I hope you two will be okay." said Eirika.

"Yes…though with my superior magic, we should be alright." said Lute nonchalantly.

"Yes, I…wait…_we?_"

"Of course… Artur and I are going with you." said Lute.

"…Why?" asked a bewildered Eirika.

"Well, I have also taken up a little observation on a certain person. And it just so happens that person is in your group Eirika." explained Lute.

"Um…but isn't there another person like that in Ephraim's group?" asked Eirika. To her, this is the strangest day she ever has. "But…um…Artur…why would you come with me?"

"I have two very good reasons: One…I still had yet to repay for helping the village out." explained Artur.

"And the second reason?" asked Eirika. She could be blood rushing into her cheeks a little bit.

"My second reason…someone has to keep Lute out of trouble." said Artur.

"And that certain person happens to be in your group." said Lute.

"I…see. Well, I hope we'll have a safe journey." Eirika turns around and heads out to her group.

Artur fumbles around his pouch. "I'm going to get a new tome. Anything you need Lute?" he asked.

"Hmmm…I could use a Thunder tome…oh, and some more parchments."

"Okay…"

As soon as Artur leaves, Lute pulls out some parchments and her quill. On her parchments, it reads the following:

_ Subject is prone to reddening in the cheek area whenever conversing with a monk. Despite not being able to defend herself, she is sighted to protect other people on at least 19 occasions. Subject is also prone to do rash actions in very tense times. Further observation is needed._

TWISTTWISTTWIST

Eirika sees her brother's army marching to Grado territory. The numbers are quite vast. Surely they can't lose…can they? Eirika looks at Franz and Ross doing some warm ups, Joshua who is monotonously flipping his coin, Neimi filling her quiver with arrows, Colm trying to get a ride on Franz's horse but got kick into the private area, Lute writing something, and Artur praying.

Somehow…she feels like so many things could go wrong. But…all her companions doing idle stuff…

…will be there.

**Yeah, not a good one-shot. Something tells me I need a LOT of practice with one-shots. But really, in the order of FE games I liked its: Sword of seals, Sacred Stones, and Blazing Sword. Hopefully you'll review and tell me what I should do.**


End file.
